disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/Playset and Standalone Figures Ideas
People may have noticed that I've been very innactive as of lately, but that's because I'm on vacation and the wifi here isn't the best (and I have to pay for it too -,-). So I don't want to make huge edits because I don't trust the wifi here, so instead I'll make a start on this blog to show I'm still here. In my previous blog I had an idea of a Peter Pan Playset and of course I have many more ideas for playsets and standalone figures. So I'll start by making one standalone figures. Standalone Figures Beast (aka Prince Adam) As a child I have loved the film Beauty & the Beast. Along with The Lion King it were my favorite movies, I watched them so often the tape wouldn't work anymore. And as I don't think a playset of the movie would be possible, I would love to see Beast as a standalone figure. Abilities Beast is catagorized with the strong fighters in the game like Mr. Incredible, Wreck-It Ralph and Sulley. However his plays much different than those. Beast has sharp claws that inflict much more damage, but has less knockback. Of course he also has a shoulder bash which does create much more knockback. And maybe a roar that stuns enemies? Other Beauty & the Beast Features Of course we need a Background Theme for the film. The Skydome would be a night sky with many stars, high trees and Beast's Castle in the background of it. The Texture Set itself would be dark colored, the ground would be simple dirty grass with some roses on it. I also would almost say that we could have items based on the characters in the game. Lumiere could burn his enemies and you simply have to hold and swing with him. Cogsworth could jsut be used as distraction. Mrs. Pots could fire hot thee and Wardrobe could just be thrown into enemies. And of course Phillipe is already confirmed. Maleficent Everyone knows Maleficent, the evil fairy from the fairy tale Sleeping Beauty. But does anyone know she will be starring in an upcoming movie based on her side of the story in Sleeping Beauty? This makes her the perfect candidate as standalone figure, and she's an evil character too. Abilities Maleficent will be part of the category that currently doesn't have many characters. The magic users, who's only member is Mickey currently (although Oz characters will probably increase that number). Maleficent uses dark magic. I imagined to just give her the same powers she can use in the Kingdom Hearts series. Other Sleeping Beauty Features I only can think of a Background Theme for Sleeping Beauty. The Skydome would be filled with thorns the cover the kingdom of Princess Aurora and the ground would be dark too, similar to the Nightmare Before Christmas texture set but more grass-like. Oswald, the Lucky Rabbit Since Epic Mickey more people came to know about Oswald. I already knew of his existence (because I was trying to make a story for Kingdom Hearts 3, in which he would play a big role). But it seems that Disney actually wants to do something with him again, so why not also put him in this game? He could represent Epic Mickey in that way. Abilities As he would represent Epic Mickey I think he deserves to have the paintbrush as a weapon. He can use the paint to make enemies good and thinner to delete them. His other two abilties are that he can use his ears as a propeller and throw his arm as a boomerang. Other Epic Mickey Features The remote which Oswald actually uses as a weapon in the game appears as a weapon in the Toy Box. When holding it you can use it to stun enemies from a distance. Hercules The strongest man on Earth as a playable character in the game, wouldn't that be awesome. I was doubting whether its better to let him have a playset or not, but seeing as the only other character who possibly can be used as a playable character is Hades, then I don't think that is happening. Abilities Hercules, as said above, is the strongest man in the world. He would be a strong character like Sulley, Mr. Incredible and Wreck-It Ralph. Nothing else really to tell about his powers. Hades Hades is the only other character I can imagine to be playable of Hercules. Abilities He would mosty be a fire orientated character. He can shoot fire blasts from his hands and that kind of stuff. Other Hercules Features A Background Theme is easy to have for Hercules. The Skydome itself would be based on the Olympic Coliseum. The background would be filled with clouds and the area would be very light because of the close sun, however there are those Greek pillars before the clouds. The Texture Set is based on ancient Greek blocks, you should know how they look like. The ground is the same color as the blocks. Pegasus also can appear as a ridable mount, the only one who can fly for that matter. Ace Cluck Ace Cluck, better known as Chicken Little, could be a playable character in the game. I think that his movie is too small to make it into a playset, and mostly because it lacks action. That's why I also didn't choose Chicken Little but rather his alter-ego Ace Cluck. Abilities Ace uses his laser gun in fighting. He is a fast moving character, and although he has big muscles he doesn't land very hard punches. His lasergun also doesn't do much damage but keeps the enemies at a distance. He is a long range fighter and can throw two different kind of projectiles. The first one is a baseball which can stun enemies and the other one is a firecracker which explodes on impact and does quite some damage. Jim Hawkins Jim is the main protagonist of the underrated movie Treasure Planet. Jim is a real adventure boy and really fit to be playable in the story of Disney INFINITY. Treasure Planet isn't really a movie you can make a playset off mainly because they move places often. Abilities Jim is a decent fighter, his punches do some damage but not much. Its better for him to use some form of a weapon like a sword. He is a fast character and faster the most of the characters, exceptions are the cars and Dash. John Silver Silver is the main antagonist of Treasure Planet, but also can be considered the deuteragonist. He is a cyborg pirate who seeks for treasure. He was turned good because of his strong bond with Jim. Abilities Silver has a cyborg arm which he can transform into a sword. Unlike Jim he can change his arm into a sword at any time, while Jim sometimes has to find a weapon. Silver is a slow character though and has a bad defense. However he can keep enemies at a distance by transforming hsi arm into a blaster. Other Treasure Planet Features *Treasure Planet Texture Set: The ground turns into a grass plain and the overall concept looks like an abandoned and dirty jungle. *Treasure Planet Skydome: You can see the space and the ship of Captain Amelia in the background. *Solar Surfer (vehicle) Playsets Peter Pan Playset http://disneyinfinity.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DarKingdomHearts/Peter_Pan_Playset The Lion King Playset The playable figures of The Lion King playset would be; Simba He is the main playable character of the Playset. He is a fast character and can run very fast, not surpassing Dash though. He fights with his sharp claws and while running he can even make a spin to damage multiple enemies at once. He can also preform a roar to stun his enemies. Scar The main antagonist of the Playset. His abilities are similar to that of Simba, however Scar is not as fast as Simba but his claws are much sharper making it possible to inflict more damage. He also can't preform the spin ability that Simba can use. Instead Scar can use an X-Fang that sends a slash of energy forwards. Timon Timon is the smallest character in the Playset. Timon lacks abilities but can be very useful in the Playset. He can crawl into spaces that the other characters can't reach. He can also play dead which is some sort of a sneak move. Enemies won't notice him when he is dead. Pumbaa Pumbaa is the strongest character in the playset. He can bash hard into enemies pushing them back very hard and even can kill them if this attack is fully charged. He also can use a fart attack which stuns everyone in the area. However aside from his dash attack he is very slow. Non-Playable Characters *Nala *Shenzi, Banzai & Ed *Rafiki *Zazu *Hyena's (enemis) Power Discs *Pride Rock *The Lion King (Skydome) **Pride Rock: a plain desert background with a horizon (like the opening) **Elephant Graveyard: dark sky, giant skeletons of elephants on the background. *The Lion King (Texture Set): **Pride Rock: desert ground, and the same blocks as the Pride Rock. **Elephant Graveyard: dark ground with a few bones, skeleton colored blocks with cracks in them. Story The story would follow the plot line of the original Lion King. You play as Simba during his time that he lives with Timon and Pumbaa as an adult. You'll have to complete some daily missions revolving around surviving in the jungle and having fun. However when Nala visits you have to fight your way through the kingdom to reach the Pride Rock so that you eventually can defeat Scar and free the kingdom from his tirany. Wreck-It Ralph Playset I really hope for a Wreck-It Ralph Playset. But if its coming it will probably be based off the second movie, so I'll wait for that so I ain't going to include a story. *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope von Schweetz *'Fix-It Felix, Jr.' Wouldn't it be fun to play as Felix. You can use you hammer to fix everything around you. The hammer however can defeat enemies. But to retain his ability of fixing things you can fix the broken things that have to be fixed in order to proceed in the story. *'Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun' Sergeant Calhoun would be one of the special characters in the game, she would, like John Reid shoot with his guns. However she shoots lasers that have a very long range. She can also preform good kicks and punches in addition to that. Non-Playable Characters *Gene *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Sour Bill *Wynchel *Duncan *King Candy (Final Boss) *Cy-Bugs (enemies) Power Discs *Fix-It Felix's Repair Power *Wreck-It Ralph (Texture Set) **Fix-It Felix, Jr. **Sugar Rush **Hero's Duty: Black ground and metal blocks. *Wreck-It Ralph (Skydome) **Fix-It Felix, Jr. **Sugar Rush **Hero's Duty: holographic background with many bright green colors of shooting, and a space-like background. *Vanellope's Kart *Ralph's Wrecking Truck *Vanellope's Cherry Bombs *Wreck-It Ralph's Cherry Bombs Lilo & Stitch Playset The Lilo & Stitch Playset would revolve around Stitch after the movie and collecting experiments. And it would be fun to do things with Stitch as he is a highly requested character. *'Stitch' The main character of the series has to be playable of course. Stitch has the ability to crawl over any object when he got his additional four arms out. He also carries four blasters. He can use two of them when in his normal form and four with his additional arms which thus inflicts more damage upon the enemy. *'Gantu' Maybe the largest character in the game by his standard. Gantu is a slow character but takes big steps which could make him somewhat faster then most of the slow characters. Gantu is very strong but mostly relies on his blaster. Gantu's blaster works differently than Stitch's as it can fire one shot at a time, but it is bigger, inflicts more damage and knockback. *'Sparky' Experiment 221, better known as Sparky, is one of the most reccuring experiments in Lilo & Stitch and the first one to have turned good. Sparky, as his name already says, has electric based abilities. He can sent shockwaves to stun his enemy, move very fast by "flying" through the air (only in a straight line, with one turn) and possess electric objects, like vehicles for example. *'Slushy' Experiment 523, better known as Slushy. The ice based experiment is able to use ice and snow in his attacks. He can freeze his enemy in order to attack it or sneak around it. He also can make the ground slippery and cover certain points under snow. *'Felix' Experiment 010, also known as Felix. He could basically be descriped as a vacuum. He can suck enemies up and spit them away resulting in their death. He can also choose to swallow them and add some of his HP, however when his HP is full and he does that it could end badly. Non-Playable Characters *Lilo *Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Wendy Pleakley *Reuben (Experiment 625) *Grand Councilwoman Customization You can create your own experiments by fusing together parts of already existing experiments. There is a wide range of experiments to choose from so you can make the experiments differ as much as you want (and choose their colors). You can even recreate the existing experiments. The experiments can be used to roam around in the story and levels, and sometimes to come to your aid. Story Gantu has captured Lilo. Stitch not knowing what to do is helped by Jumba. Jumba has formed a team of three other experiments that aid Stitch in his quest to save Lilo from Gantu. He must search around in the whole Hawaii for Gantu and Lilo. Switching between the experiments is sometimes needed in order to complete certain tasks to move on. Pleakley and Jumba will give objectives and sometimes you get messages of the Grand Councilwoman. Reuben gives hints of Gantu's location when sandwiches are given to him. WALL-E Playset WALL-E EVE M-O Non-Playable Characters *Auto *GO-4 *Captain B. McCrea Cutsomization Story Phineas & Ferb Playset *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Perry the Platypus *'Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz' The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Playset Winnie the Pooh Tigger Piglet Roo Lumpy Heffalump Category:Blog posts